Summer Snow
by hikarushidou14
Summary: Hinata and her family were cursed many years ago to live as part wolves. The only way to be free is for the sun to love the snow.


HIHI! I'M HERE TODAY WITH A BRAND NEW STORY! YEAH! IT'S A NARUHINA ONE AND I THINK YOU ALL WILL JUST LOVE IT!

DICLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE PEOPLE! THOUGH I WISH I DID!

ENJOY!

_**SUMMER SNOW**_

_**BY: ISABELLA B. KLEIN**_

Lord Hiashi stood at the ready as the town's army came to kill him and his family. For eons now Lord Hiashi and his family have been part wolves. The Great Wolf Spirit, Ameterasu, punished them for killing him in his human form. Their only chance for freedom was the White Wolf. Now after years of hiding, they were to be killed.

Lord Hiashi had assembled everybody to speak of the oncoming war. Everybody waited at the entrance of the cave for their lord's speech. Among the crowd were the Lords two daughters. Hinata-the White Wolf, and her younger sister Hinabi. With them was Hinata's loving Naruto, a human.

In the middle of the room was a small stage. Out of another room came Lord Hiashi with his battle gear on. Lord Hiashi had black ears and a black tail. His color meant he was in charge of the wolves. Their color shows their station of power.

"Brothers and sisters listen now! For years we have hidden from the humans! We were claimed as a myth, a legend, well no longer! The humans come to kill us. WE MUST FIGHT!" Lord Hiashi told his people as they cheered.

"No stop!" Hinata, Hinabi, and Hinata's love Naruto came on the stage. Hinata had hair like moon light on raven's wings. Her eyes was the snow it's self. Her ears and tail were white as the snow. Hinabi looked like her dad in every way. Naruto had sun blond hair, and eyes of pure blue.

"Father this must stop! It is me that they want. Please don't endanger us all because of me. Please do not fight this war!" She begged her father "or if you do, let me fight."

Her father turned on her in a fit of rage. He grabbed her and Naruto's writs, and took them to another room. When they were walking away you could hear Hinabi calming down the crowd. When the door was closed he let them go, and released his anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you mention fighting in this war. Let alone any war we were to fight in!" He shouted at her. Naruto looked at Hinata confused. He didn't know much about their rules, or ways of life. Hinata saw the confusion on Naruto's face and turned to him.

"Women are not aloud to fight at all. It's against the rules. It's also an insult for a woman to ask to fight in a war." Hinata told a very confused Naruto, clearing things up.

Understanding this he turned to Lord Hiashi with fire in his eyes. "Then if she can not fight, let me. Let me fight with you, the Wolves. I am, was, a knight in training. I can fight!" he told Lord Hiashi.

With a look of seriousness on Lord Hiashi's face he turned and left the room. Naruto looked sad, shook it off and put on one of his huge grins. He turned to Hinata only to see a sad sight. Hinata was some what turned but to were you could still see her face. Her whole body shook and her fists were clutched. Tears streamed from her sad ocean eyes and fell to the floor.

"Hinata what's the matter? Did something your dad say upset you? If it did I swear" He couldn't say what he was about to say next, because Hinata smacked him across the face, and she's always so gentle.

"You did you idiot! You're the one that 'upset' me! How could you? How could you go and say you'll fight? Do you want to die, to leave me? I can't believe you! You're such an idiot!" she yelled stomping out of the room.

Taking the chance he ran to the armory were he knew Lord Hiashi would be. Before he got there Hinabi, Hinata's sister, stopped him with an angry look on her face. He took a side step and so did she. Again he stepped to the side and so did she. He was starting to get really annoyed and it showed.

"All right I'll bite. What do you want? I need to get to the armory to talk to your father." He said in an angry tone.

Her death glare never left her face. "I know were you're off to, but you're talking to me first. You see I just watched my sister run past in tears. Now who in the world could make her that upset? Who was just in the room with her? I wonder… any thoughts?" And the death glare continued.

Getting more and more nervous under her glare he caved. "Okay okay I give. It's my fault she's crying. I offered to fight in this war on your side. When your dad left she smacked me, yelled, and then left the room crying. It's not like I really did anything bad." He pushed his luck; Hinabi smacked him upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled at her with his nostrils flaring.

"You are such an idiot you know that. She doesn't want you to fight. She's afraid you'll get hurt or… die. That's why she got so mad at you, dope. Take it from me, she just wants you safe." She walked behind him and pushed. "Go, talk to her. She needs to know you'll be okay. Then she might let you go fight. She won't like it, but she won't have much of a choice."

"Thanks Hinabi! You're the best little sister Hinata could ever have! See you later!" Naruto yelled half way done the hall.

"Naruto!" Getting his attention he turned to see a sad Hinabi. "Please be careful, for me and Hinata." She said as a tear fell. She wiped it away and gave him a smile.

"I will, don't worry I will come back to you all. Just make sure to keep an eye on Hinata for me. You know how she can be. See you when I get back!" He gave her his famous smile then ran to find Hinata.

He made it to the armory and he saw Hinata standing right next to the door. She watched with envy, as the solders got ready for battle. He snuck up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want? They're in there getting ready; you should be in there with them." She said not really looking him in the eyes. He put his thumb under her chin, looked at her, and embraced her fiercely. She quivered and broke down.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. If you want to fight on our side go ahead. Did I smack you too hard? Did I hurt you at all? Like I said I'm so sorry!" She said in a fit of tears, hugging him tightly. He could only smile at her actions, and hugged her back just as lovingly.

"Hinata please don't cry, and don't worry. I WILL come back to you as soon as this silly war is over. Please count on me. Nothing will happen to your family, or me. I promise." As he went on hugging her, she had on a worried face. She could tell, feel something was going to happen to Naruto and her family.

"Well look what I walked in on." Lord Hiashi said with a hint of a joking tone in his voice. "I was just about to go look for you Naruto. I have decided to let you fight with us. As a fellow wolf, a brother." He said in a fatherly tone with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much sir! You won't be disappointed at all sir! I'll make sure of that!" He said with his famous grin plastered on his face. He was so happy he couldn't stop shaking Lord Hiashi's hand.

"I get your happy boy but calm down. Also please let go of my hand. You're cutting of the blood flow to it." He said with a 'let-go-or-I'll-kill-you' look on his face.

"Sorry sir I'm just so happy. I'm sorry." He said putting his hand behind his head, and giving a sheepish grin. Hinata smiled but as she watched these two she could still feel it. The feeling that this was the last time she would see this. The last time things would be the same for her, and her family.

As she watched them, the happy image faded into blackness. What came next was terror it's self. Blood, blood everywhere. As far as anyone could see, blood. Then her sight became clearer. Wolves, half-wolves, and humans all covered, in blood. She knew what she saw. This was to become true, soon. This was the end of the war, the bloody war. This was to be their fate. The fate for all wolves and humans in the town.

Then from above she heard a loud roar, filling her with terror. She looked up only to see white and red. When she looked closer she saw 'him'. The Great Wolf Spirit, Ameterasu back for his revenge, and he got it. His revenge was paid with the blood of both the humans and the wolves. She knew their fate. Their fate was never to be free. Free from being wolves and humans. To die at the hands of the one that cursed them. That was to be their fate.

Again the angry roar filled the air though she was the only one to hear it. Amerterasu looked down on Hinata not in anger, but in sadness. Amerterasu did not attack like Hinata thought he would. Instead he turned back to the bloody remains of what was once the town. The terrifying roar filled the bloody air again. There was something different to the roar this time. It did not sound angry, but sad.

Looking closer at Amerterasu, Hinata could see a tear. Not just one tear but many. It was like he was morning for the bodies before him. His roars were more like cries of sadness for the dead. Again Amerterasu turned to her and then Hinata knew. When she saw Amerterasu she did not see an angry wolf, but she saw herself! Then through Amerterasu's eyes she saw her family, and Naruto, dead!

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, wake up! Are you okay? Hinata come on, speak to us!" A voice called to her as she was being shaken. She knew the voice, or knew it from another time. She needed to see the face to the voice. She needed to know who it was. She forced open her eyes to see Naruto's face over her. She smiled but remembered the site of his blood y form, dead.

"Hinata you okay? You past out on us for some reason. Didn't hit your head did you?" She didn't know how much time went by, but it didn't look like much. Naruto helped her into a sitting position and checked her for any injuries. Not seeing any he helped her to stand.

"No I'm fine you better get ready. I thought you were going to fight? Now get ready and let me see my solder." She said in a fake laugh. Naruto was so happy though he couldn't tell she was lying. That didn't mean Lord Hiashi couldn't tell. He didn't try to say anything though. He thought she was just doing it to make Naruto happy. He was really worried about her though, he had the right.

It had been a few hours now and the solders were lined up and ready for the fight ahead. Hinata waited at the entrance with Naruto and the rest of the solders. She was nervous about the battle ahead, and scarred about what she saw.

"It will all be fine. There is no reason to worry. I and everybody else will come back safe and sound; I'll make sure off that." He took her face in his hands, lifted her face, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright, it's time! Get ready; I can already see the humans on the other side of the beach." Lord Hiashi said to the solders. "Don't forget to wear the necklaces. They'll protect you, plus we'll know who's on whose side." He said grinning at Naruto when everybody looked at him. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the look on Naruto's face. As the blush grow further up his face.

When the solders left Hinata went to the top of the castle with Hinabi following close behind. What Hinabi didn't know was Hinata had an old book with her. They reached the top of the castle and the war already had begun. All you could see from the top was little dots clashing. Smoke choked the air and blood covered the ground in red. Hinata remembered her vision and pulled out the old book.

"Sister what are you doing? Is that… no… no it can't be! That's the book of Amerterasu! Don't be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

Hinata didn't respond. She stood at the edge of the tower flipping through the book. She seemed to find what she was looking for. She took a few steps back and raised her hands. Her eyes began to glow and so did the rest of her body. Wind seemed to sweep around only her as she glowed.

"Lupis adalwolfa daciana ula velvela, un demi olombelona, draaien helu! Amerterasu come help me and set me free! Take my body and help my kin!" As the words rolled off her tong the wind swept harder and faster. The clouds in the sky above grew darker and thicker. A light just above Hinata forced the clouds to part.

The clouds parted and the light pored on Hinata. Hinabi stepped back, mouth agape at her sister in shock. As the light pored on Hinata she started to rise towards the sky. Out of the sliver of light came the Great Spirit himself, Amerterasu! Amerterasu was here for Hinata, because of the spell. The spell Hinata used was to call forth Amerterasu and merge Hinata's body with his.

As Hinata floated higher up she bent her knees and folded into her self. The bright glow that surrounded her formed into a ball around her. She then started to shrink and grow smaller and smaller, as if she was becoming a spirit. She then went into Amerterasu's body, disappearing from Hinabi's sight.

Amerterasu growled fiercely as Hinata entered his body. He then howled, and as he did he throw his head back and shed tears of sadness. Hinabi knew whose tears they were though; they were her sisters. Amerterasu straitened himself out, but the tears still fell. Then with a new fire in his eyes he growled and started towards the battle field.

Arriving at the battlefield Hinata could not believe the sight. The sight before her was the same as in her vision.

'_Blood, blood everywhere. As far as anyone could see, blood. Then her sight became clearer. Wolves, half-wolves, and humans all covered, in blood. She knew what she saw.'_

And the sight stayed true to her vision. She saw it but now knew it wasn't her or Amerterasu's fault. It was there's, the wolves and humans. She had to help and Amerterasu knew to help as well. So they called on the greatest power, the power of _**ALL**_.

"Great power of all the Spirits, help us now." Hinata said as Amerterasu let out a great cry. And with that cry a white light engulfed the bloody remains of the battlefield.

Hinata knew what she did and she could feel the warm light coming from the power she unleashed. Her eyes were closed as she felt the wonderful power fill her up. She could feel a presence around her. The presence then stopped in front of Hinata. She could feel it warming her even more then the power she had unleashed.

"Hinata, please dear child open eyes. Look upon me and see my true form." Said a soft, light female voice. The voice and what it said confused Hinata. She did what it said anyway.

She opened her eyes only to shut them again against the bright light. The light wasn't white though like the light of the power. It was a light the color of the sun.

"I'm sorry I all was forget how sensitive humans eyes are. Okay now you may open your eyes. It wont hurt this time, I promise." The female said to Hinata.

Hinata did as the voice said, but this time she did it carefully. As her eyes opened she could see a very beautiful woman standing before her. Hinata then quickly opened her eyes to see a wonderfully dressed woman. She wore a white kimono with purple sleeves. On the center was half of a sun. She had white hair and yellow eyes, yellow as the morning suns first rays.

"Who…who are you? Where is Amerterasu? He should be here." Hinata said somewhat scared of the new being before her. The new being just gave Hinata a confused look and started to laugh. Hinata looked **SO **confused.

"Dear girl I am Amerterasu. I am Amerterasu the Goddess of the Sun. I know it is hard to understand. Please, I come to you for help. You must stop this fighting." She said as she pleaded with Hinata.

"What can I do? Look what happened last time we tried to stop it! What I am I supposed to do?" Hinata asked her, wondering what one girl could do.

"Do not use weapons, use your voice. If need it I will be there to help."

"I will help." Hinata said as took Amerterasu's out stretched hand; the light then engulfed them.

The war stopped as the warriors saw the white light and felt its calming power. Naruto and Hiashi looked up from the ground were they lay to see Hinabi running to them as tears ran down her face.

"Father, Naruto you must listen." She said she tried to retrieve more breath.

"What is it my child? Where is your sister? She should be with you." He said as he got up from the ground and looked around for Hinata.

"That's just it father," Hinabi said giving her father a sad look. "she went and…called on…Amerterasu. I tried to stop her father I really did! I'm so so so so so sorry! I failed you!" Hinabi said crying. Hiashi took his youngest daughter in his arms and a tear could be seen falling down his dirt stained face. Naruto just stood there with his hands covering his eyes.

Then the light became warm and everybody looked up to see Hinata, but she looked a little different. She wore Amerterasu's kimono meaning Amerterasu was with her. She stood there then in front of every one and looked around.

"Everybody listen! I have been sent here on a mission. A mission from the great Sun Goddess, Amerterasu! She has asked me to stop this fighting!" She told every one that would listen.

"Would take a miracle to stop this fighting!" Shouted a member of the half-wolves. Everyone there shouted in agreement.

(When you believe: Prince of Egypt)

Hinata

"_Many nights we've prayed_

_with no proof anyone could hear _

_in our hearts a hopeful song _

_we barley understood _

_now we are not afraid _

_although we know there's much to fear_

_we were moving mountains_

_long before we knew we could_

_there can be miracles_

_when you believe_

_though hope is frail_

_it's hard to kill_

_who knows what miracles _

_you can achieve_

_when you believe_

_somehow you will_

_you will when you believe_

Just then Hinata's little sister Hinabi comes up to her, holds her hand, and sings.

Hinabi

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_With heart so full I can't explain_

Hinata and Hinabi

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles _

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will _

_You will when you believe_

Wolf women, children, and older wolves coming out from the castle

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_

_Mi-ki-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-la-ta_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-la-ta_

_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra…_

(Happier)

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_

_Mi-ki-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-la-ta_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-la-ta_

_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra_

All the wolves

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_Now you will_

_You will when you believe_

Hinata and Hinabi

_You will when you believe_

Hinata and Hinabi looked out to all of the Wolves, Half-wolves, and Humans trying to make them understand. They did, they all did.

Two weeks later

Everybody lived in peace so far, but they had a problem. Who would take control of the village. They had a meeting and Hinata, Naruto, and Hinabi had to be there. They were so bored. They just sat there in hot room with 20 old men arguing. Hinata had enough, so she decided to speak up.

"Quit!" She shouted, a bit too loud. The room just starred at her. So she took her chance.

"We have been here for days and I've about had enough. There should not have to be one man to take control." She said to them all.

"What ever do you mean child?" Said one the 20 old men in the room.

"I mean why does there have to be a ruler? Look at us wolves! We NEVER had a ruler, we just have a counsel, and we have been doing just fine!" She told them with pride.

"We still don't quite understand child."

"Come with me then and I will explain it." She said as she got up from her seat and walked out side.

When every one was out side it was night and bonfire was going. Many wolves, half-wolves, and humans were there enjoying themselves.

"Listen to me, and I will explain." She told them. She then walked over to a weaving tapestry.

Hinata (through heavens eyes: Prince of Egypt)

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Though its color brightly shine_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountains mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important _

_Than the stones that hold the base_

_So how can you see what your life is worth _

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_Lai-la-lai-lai-lai-la-lai-lai-la-la… (Now this goes on for a bit, and the whole time Hinata and the rest of the half-wolves are dancing)_

_A lake of gold in a desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a man lose ev'rything he owns_

_Has he truly lost worth?_

_Or is it the beginning _

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dace_

_(Hinata takes Naruto's hand)_

_you must learn to join the dance_

_Lai-la-lai… (Slow then faster) (Same as earlier)_

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

Hinata sang as they all danced the night away! Even the old men who were just fighting a few minuets ago. They all seem to understand and as for the problem with the village leader well…

They decided to make Hinata the communicator and Naruto the head of the counsel. Hiashi became the teacher in charge of training knights for the village. Hinabi is now learning from her sister how be a communicator, because she's next in line. Everyone was happy and well. Naruto and Hinata even had two kids, Hikaru and Hikari. All was well and it stayed that way, forever.

DID YOU ALL LOVE IT? I HOPE YOU DID! BTW, I WILL NOT UPDATE MY RAYEARTH STORY UNLESS PEOPLE R&R! AND THAT IS THAT! BTW, IF YOU DO READ MY RAYEARTH PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION AT THE END OF THE NEWEST CHAPTER! THATNKS! PLEASE R&R WITH STORY!

THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE

` /

` /

YOU CAN NOT RESIST THE BUTTON!

PRESS IT…NOW!


End file.
